This invention is designed to facilitate the use of disposable piercing instruments such as the instrument disclosed in Ser. No. 759,384. Heretofore, disposable ear piercers of the type described in this application are occasionally improperly used when a closing force is not applied in alignment with the plunger. This holder eliminates such occasional misuse by assuring that a closing force on the instrument will always be applied in alignment with the plunger. This holder also permits a surer grip on the instrument. The holder is also designed to facilitate use of ear piercers by individuals with large hands or limited dexterity.